Storage racks for small articles, ranging from pencils and pens to other items such as paint brushes, cassettes, computer floppy disks and small containers are available in many sizes, styles, constructions and configurations. Previously known storage racks using plastic support loops required complicated constructions of the racks and formation of the ends of the plastic support loops to maintain the plastic support loops against unintentional pull out of these loops.